In the sense of the field of discrete mathematics, a “graph” is a structure comprising a number of objects, or “nodes” whose interrelations are reflected by edges. A variety of conventional graphical representations of such graphs are known, with variations appearing in the different contexts in which such graphs are used. Examples of graphs include flow charts, finite state machines, computer network diagrams and even public transport plans.
These graphs tend to become more and more complex, so that effective presentation and review can become a challenge.
It is desirable to provide improved tools for manipulating graphs.